


Why Did I Fall In Love with You?

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Songfic, pleasedon'tkillme, plotinspiredbymusicvideo, sequeluponrequest, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: It was the greatest victory for the DevilAnd the biggest loss of his soul.





	Why Did I Fall In Love with You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [little_bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/gifts), [FlutteringPhalanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/gifts).



> Plot inspired by TVXQ's Music Video - どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう?
> 
> This story has not been beta-read yet, hence I apologise for any grammatical mistake in advance. Will re-upload the edited version once it is vetted.

__   


_ Link to Music Video here: [TVXQ- Doushite MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTr_GuJHbeM) _

 

> _ Why did I fall in love with you?  _
> 
> _ No matter how much time passes  _
> 
> _ I thought you would always be here _
> 
> _ But you chose a different path  _

 

Lucifer grabbed a handful of Molly from bar counter and flushed them down with his fifth bottle of EverClear. He alternated his consumption with a few puffs of LD before reaching out for his smart phone. He punched in C.H.L.O.E. to unlock the screen and pressed on the Gallery icon. As soon as the pictures appeared on the screen, Lucifer methodologically deleted them one by one without second thoughts. However, he stopped himself when the last image materialised.  His eyes glued to the luminous screen, contemplating to thumb the Delete button.  It was a strip of photo collage taken in a photo booth at Santa Monica pier. After closing Dr Carlisle’s case, the bar owner brought his partner there in an attempt to cheer her up. He chuckled at the memory of their adventure in the photo booth, experimenting a variety of poses within the confined space. 

 

The first picture was a full body shot looking very serious in their attires. Unsatisfied with the outcome, Lucifer had requested for a second picture. A few seconds before the camera flashed, he sneaked his arm around Chloe’s shoulder, pulling her close to his side. The sudden gesture earned a yelp from his partner and an adoring blush on her face. His partner reciprocated with a peck on his stubbly cheek in their third picture. An awkward silence followed before both of them broke into a heartfelt laughter. 

 

Lucifer's bloodshot eyes watered reminiscing on the bittersweet memory. It was their last happy moment before everything came crashing down. His mom shattered his heart when she revealed the truth about Chloe's true identity. Chloe’s poisoning had put an invisible wall in their relationship. After the whole Vegas episode, Lucifer kept his feelings at bay whilst preserving his partnership with Chloe. He fooled himself into thinking that the distance between them was doing them good, particularly protecting her from his unscrupulous family. Yet, he was too shortsighted to see how his actions push her away and to the arms of another man. 

 

> _ Why couldn't I convey to you  _
> 
> _ Every day, every night, the growing thoughts  _
> 
> _ The words begin to flow _
> 
> _ But they won't reach you _

 

_ "Are you sure about this, Lucifer?" Chloe asked.  _

 

_ "I'm positive. I can't imagine anyone else walks you down the aisle other than me, Detective." _

 

_ "But..." Chloe retorted.   _

 

_ "I will not take no for an answer. You may have chosen him but I'm still your partner." Lucifer justified. "Besides, I've made all the booking arrangements. Cancelling them would be such a hassle," he added with a smirk. _

 

_ Lucifer pretended not to notice the guilty written on Chloe's face when she uttered a grateful  "Thank You". He put on bravado mask and answered an unwavering, "You’re welcome." His insides churned at the mention of the proverbial ultimatum.  _

 

_ “Right…” Lucifer cleared his throat, suppressing the urge to break down in front of his partner. “I will see you in two days, then. Good night, Detective.” _

 

This move was necessary, Lucifer had convinced himself. It was a sacrifice worth making to protect his loved one from being involved in his family’s matters. Marcus might not be the ideal person in Lucifer's view, but he was willing to look past his flaws if he could make Chloe happy. 

 

Because her happiness was all that matters.   

 

> _ Why did I have to fall in love with you?  _
> 
> _ I thought that no matter how much time went by _
> 
> _ You’d always be her, but now that won’t happen _ . 

 

With that thought in mind, Lucifer erased the last remnants of Chloe from his phone. He continued removing the password, replacing it with C.A.R.N.A.L. Once completed, he put his phone down and repeated his drinking cycle. When the substance failed to intoxicate him by the tenth bottle, Lucifer went berserk and started thrashing things in his penthouse. Even his favourite Grand Piano was not spared from his rage.  

 

“You cruel manipulative bastard!” Lucifer hollered with tears streaming down his cheeks, “I bet you are having fun watching me suffer, eh?’ First the Fall and now Chloe?”

 

He fell on his knees and buried his face into his palms.

 

“Why you did you make me fall for her? Of all people, why her?” he asked, sobs grew louder as a grave realisation hit him. 

 

Lucifer was going to lose Chloe.  

 

For real, this time. 

 

> _ Today holds a special meaning for you,  _
> 
> _ Today you stand here with a happy face,  _
> 
> _ Making a vow to God, looking so beautiful,  _
> 
> _ Next to a person who isn’t me _
> 
> _ How am I supposed to see you off? _

 

Lucifer held his breath when his best friend appeared at the entrance. 

 

“How do I look?: Chloe asked nervously, fingers fidgeting her skirt. Chloe wore a body lace gown with a mermaid style silhouette that fits her frame her perfectly. She looked radiant in her dress; her charms enough to rival the most beautiful of angels in his Father’s heavenly kingdom.  

 

“Beautiful...” the man stuttered incoherently, earning a giggle from Trixie, who was equally stunning in her European style dress. 

 

“Lucifer, thank you so much. Had my parents been around..” 

 

“Here or not, I think they would be proud of you, Detective,” he said, wiping off a stray tear. “No more tears, darling. Let us not keep them waiting.”

 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” 

She clasped her hand in his as they both walked down the aisle, occasionally squeezing  Lucifer’s as though she was drawing strength from it. Unknown to Chloe, her gesture made him very proud - even at this stage, her partner was still relying on him. 

 

His feet felt heavy with each dreaded step. He wanted to bolt when he saw the priest and the groom waiting patiently for the bride’s arrival at the altar. Dan’s apologetic look made things worse when he handed the ring to Marcus. A desolate feeling loomed over him when the vow exchange started followed by a spark of anger. He balled his hands into a tight fist, exerting all the control he has to keep calm. The last thing he wanted was to ruin Chloe’s most important day with his jealousy. 

 

> _ Why did I fall in love with you? _
> 
> _ We can’t go back to how it was, _
> 
> _ Even though you were taken from me,  _
> 
> _ I wish you to have eternal happiness,  _
> 
> _ No matter how painful and lonely it is.  _

 

When the ring slipped through Chloe’s finger, Lucifer knew it was time to bury the hatchet. He joined in the crowd’s roaring applause for the newly wed couple. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Lucifer felt at peace. 

 

In sacrificing his love for Chloe, his partner has found happiness.

 

She would no longer be a target for his demented celestial family. 

 

It was the greatest victory for the Devil

 

And the biggest loss of his soul. 

 

**The End**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, both John Decker and Penelope have passed away in this setup. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
